One night only
by Ann Minamino Hawkins
Summary: Kurama conforts Hiei, this one night (only!), after Yusuke's engagement party. But this one night will have consequences. Warnings: contains LEMON and yaoi (male x male)and will contain mpreg! If you're not above 18, or you don't like lemon, skip that part and read the rest, no problem. Longer summary inside.


One night only

**Hey guys! This will be a HieixKurama fanfic. It will contain LEMON (I warned you!) in this first chapter. (And a **_**drunken **_**Hiei! :D ;) )If you're not above 18, or you don't like lemon, skip that part and read the rest, no problem. (The upcoming chapters may contain lemons too, but I'll warn you. Yeah and the upcoming chapters will contain mpreg. You were warned!)**

**I don't own anything, nor any of the characters, only my story!**

**Please, enjoy! :D**

Kurama had never been drunk. Okay, I'll correct myself. Youko Kurama had been drunk of course. But ShuichiMinamino had never been. Equals Kurama had never been drunk in his human form.

And why did he drink so much that night? Because he was heartbroken. So that was the only night when he didn't care. He was at a party, thrown by Yusuke, a few months after his return from Makai, because that night he engaged Keiko. He invited all of his friends, even the demon ones. Everybody. Kuwabara and Yukina of course. Shizuru, Genkai, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki(or Suzuka) ehm, pardon me the Beautiful Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Kurama, Botan , Koenma, Jorge (George/Ogre) and even Hiei could make it. That's the reason why Kurama felt so frustrated and depressed. So he drank.

He always knew he loved Hiei, but only the way he loved a friend. Like Yusuke, or Kuwabara. But as they spent more and more time together, he started to realize, just how much he cared about him.

He had never been into boys, no he wasn't "gay" as we humans say in Nigenkai. He knew that. He was attracted to girls. And Hiei.

It didn't matter, that he was a male, it didn't matter that Yusuke and Kuwabara (and all the other humans) might laugh at him, or call him a faggot. He'd loved to tell it to the fire apparition, but he knew better. Hiei loved Mokuro.

'That bitch.' (Yes, Kurama was definitely drunk.)

'And if they are in love'-he thought- I really have no chance. I'm a male. I mustn't tell him, because if I can't have him as my mate, I still can keep him as my best friend. Besides, she loves him back. I mustn't ruin their relationship. He deserves love.'

It hurt him, but he did that way. He didn't say a word to Hiei.

And now, he was sitting there, all alone (everybody else were dancing by then), watching Hiei from the corner of hi eye as he was also drinking and was already as drunk as he was, if not much worse. He imagined him shirtless, then naked. Oh, how badly he wanted him!

'Behave yourself Kurama!'-he mentally shouted at himself. 'Oh fuck me! Hiei fuck me...- Kurama stop it!' Then he suddenly looked down at his feet, because the so desired youkai was heading to him. Hiei sat down next to his best friend (or "ally").

"What's up fox? 'Hiccup!'"

"Nothing special. What do you think about the party?"

"Seriously? It's a piece of crap. But I do enjoy these ningen drinks. 'Hiccup!'"

"Hah, well I see."

"You mean I'm drunk fox?!"-he barked.

"No, no Hiei take it easy, sorry, I was just kidding!"-'Yes my love, you're quite drunk!'

"Hn. Fine then. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"To be honest: no not really. I think I should go home by now, because **I am **quite drunk."

'Hm, I'm pleased to hear that!'- "Can I sleep at your house tonight? I have nowhere to go, and I think it might rain."

"Sure! No problem!"-'Oh fuck me!'-"If you don't mind about errh... my condition."

"Hn. Doesn't matter. Thank you Kurama."

"You're welcome Hiei. Shall we get going then?"

"Yes, I suppose we should."

...

So they said their goodbyes and congratulated Yusuke and Keiko again, then headed to Kurama's apartment. It was only a few minutes away, but Kurama had to help his drunken friend.

"Fortunately, my mother is on a holiday today."

'That's perfect!'- Hiei thought.

"So, I'll make her bed and then you can sleep in mine and I'll sleep in hers. Agree?"

"Hn. Don't bother, I'll be fine on the couch, or next to you, if you're fine with that, it's not a problem for me."

'Oh my gods, he's really drunk! A lot worse than me!'-"Okay, if you say so."

'Haha! That's it foxy!'-So, can I sleep next to you?"

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Errh...Are you sure you want to?"

"Hn. Yes."

"Fine then...it's still better than the couch...Do you have anything to sleep in?"

"No."

Kurama opened his wardrobe and handed Hiei a pair of his old black shorts and a grey under shirt. Then he headed to the bathroom and got changed into his pyjamas. He climbed under the covers and motioned Hiei to do the same. The small demon hesitated, but only for a moment. Yes, he was **really** drunk. He positioned himself next to the kitsune and Kurama turned off the lights.

"Good night then, Hiei!"

"Night fox!"

**-Warning Yaoi(/lime)!**

And the next moment, when he was nearly asleep, was Kurama's happiest moment in his life so far, when Hiei placed his lips on his, in a passionate, rough kiss. Kurama could taste what kind of liqueurs and other alcoholic stuff he drank. But he tasted good, even that way. After a moment of shock and surprise, Kurama finally kissed back. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, until their lungs were screaming for air.

"Hiei, what's going o...?!"-he couldn't finish the sentence, because the smaller demon claimed his lips again, even more roughly. This time Kurama broke away. He didn't want Hiei to play with his heart and emotions. And he was clearly too drunk to think straight.

"Hiei stop!"

"Don't tell me you didn't like that fox! I know when you're lying!"

"Hiei what the hell was that? What's going on?!"

"I want you...!"-and he rushed onto the top of him, grabbing his wrists and forcefully kissing him on the lips.

**-Warning Lemon! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

"Hiei stop it!"

"No."-he started trailing down kisses on his jaw, neck and on his collar bone, then kissing his lips again, ever so roughly and licking his way down on the same path, tearing down Kurama's shirt.

"Hiei! Mmmh...Stop...ahh...it!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No. Shut up fox! I'll get what I want. Besides you want it too!"

"You're drunk!"

"Hn. I don't care."

"Hiei!"

"Arrgh fox, this will be your own fault!"-and he flashed to his cloak on the ground and back so quickly that Kurama had no time to escape. Well, he was drunk anyway, so he couldn't kick Hiei off of him when he tied him to the bed, with his legs and arms spread.

"Arrgh Hiei! You'll regret this!"

"Never."

"Please Hiei, I don't want this!"

"You're lying fox! And you're refusing to give in, so I'll torture you!"

"Hiei!"

"Hush!"- And he kissed him roughly, forcefully. Kurama stopped fighting for a while and let Hiei explore his mouth. Then the fire apparition started to trail down kisses on his jaw and throat, licking and nibbling.

"Ah, Hiei...stop...Ngh!"

"Shut the fuck up fox!"- He continued going down and down kissing and licking Kurama's chest, where started playing with his nipples. Kurama squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, not wanting to let Hiei know how much he was enjoying this.

"You don't have to be so quiet Kurama. Or if you'll be, then I'll just have to torture you more!"-and he licked both of his nipples. Kurama moaned. And as Hiei continued his work he started to let out small whimpers and cries of ecstasy.

Hiei loved these sounds, but after a while that wasn't enough. He continued kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking down to Kurama's stomach. He licked it with a long motion of his tongue. Kurama moaned and grasped at the sheets. Hiei kissed hima and sucked on his sweaty, creamy white skin, right next to his navel. The kitsune let out a small whimper.

"Do you give in?"

"No!-Ahh...mmh..."

"Still don't?"

"No mmh a-a-ahh-give it ahh up!"

"Never."-and he licked down on Kurama's stomach to his pelvis.

"Ahh Hiei don't!"

And he roughly pulled down his shorts.

His crimson eyes were filled with lust. He rubbed his covered erection to Kurama's bulge in his pants. They both moaned from the friction. And the small demon continued to dig his hips into his partner's. Their moans were getting louder and louder and they were getting harder and harder with each motion, until Hiei could take no more. So he slid his own shorts off and pulled down Kurama's boxers.

"Do you give in to me?"

"No. I won't obey. Never!"

"Fine."-and he started stroking him agonizingly slowly, teasing and torturing him.

"Hiei!"-the kitsune groaned.

"What is it? Do you give it up and obey me?"

"Ho!"-He moaned-"But stop, torturing me! I won't give in!"

"Beg me!"

"No!"- So he started stroking him faster and faster.

"Do you obey?"

"Never! Ahh!"- he lifted his hips into his hands though . Soon the room was filled with Kurama's loud moans and cries, and when Hiei felt that the foxboy was close he stopped. Kurama gave a growl of frustration.

"We're not finished yet!"-he kissed his tip, base then his pelvis going up to his abdomen, stomach, chest then he sucked on his nipples and Kurama gave a loud cry. He was in desperate need now. But he didn't want to be defeated. Hiei also sucked on his neck then kissed him roughly on the lips.

The fire apparition lifted himself up and got rid of his own pants, to position his member at Kurama's mouth. The fox welcomed the intruder. Hiei thrust himself into his mouth and gave a loud moan of pleasure. Suddenly when Kurama started sucking on his erected member, a loud cry escaped his lips and he thrust deeper, just not to make Kurama choke.

"Come on fox! Ahh harder! Harder! That's it! Ahh!"

Soon, when he felt he was getting close, he pulled out and sucked a little bit on Kurama's manhood to return the favour.

Kurama cried out.

"Do you give in?"

"Fine! But this one night only!"

Hiei untied him then, and let him stroke his member a bit, but when Kurama licked him with one, long professional motion of his tongue, he lost his self control. He stuck three fingers of his into Kurama's mouth, and he eagerly sucked on them. He moaned, then pulled them out and flipped Kurama onto his stomach licking, then kissing his backside. He whimpered. Then he thrust one finger into him, teasing his entrance.

Kurama stayed silent. His lover added another finger, then the third. To that Kurama growled in discomfort. Well, Suichi Minamino was indeed a virgin.

Until then.

Hiei thrust his fingers in and out and in and out for a while, and when Kurama gave a moan of pleasure, he slowly slid into him.

"Ahh!"-he cried out with both pleasure and pain.

"Damn Kurama, you're so tight! Relax!"

"Okay mmh!"

When the fox finally adjusted Hiei slowly started thrusting in and out, in and out of him.

"Ahh Kurama, you're so tight! Ahh! Mmmh!"

The kitsune cried out in pain:

"Hiei!"

"Sorry fox."-he kissed him, this time a bit more gently and passionately, to calm him. When Kurama whimpered and moaned he started picking up his pace, going faster and faster, harder and harder moaning, whimpering. Kurama also enjoyed it now, as Hiei was hitting a spot in him again and again, which made him seeing stars.

"Hiei I'm so close!"-he whimpered-"So close! Ahh!"

Hiei moaned his name, then kissed him feverishly, passionately, roughly and started pumping him in the rhythm of his thrusts. This was too much to take, it sent him over the edge and he came fast and hard, covering his stomach and his lover's hands with his seed, screaming Hiei's name.

And that was enough for Hiei to soon follow after, crying out Kurama's name, collapsing on top of him and planting his seed in him.

They laid there for a while until Hiei pulled out, and they drifted off to a dreamless sleep in each other's arms.

...

When the first rays of sunlight woke Kurama he was alone in the bed. Hiei was gone. But the whole night wasn't just a dream.

Hiei left his bandana on the drawer.

**Thanks for reading!**

**It means a lot to me. If you liked it and/or you want me to continue this, please review, or follow, to let me know. And it would be really important because my best friend's nickname (and favourite character) is Hiei and he hates even the idea of "him" being shipped with Kurama, so if this doesn't get minimum 3 positive comments in three weeks, I can't continue it for his sake.**

**Thank you! :D**

**...**

**Hiei: "I'll kill you for this, you ningen bitch!" **

**My friend nicknamed Hiei: "Spare her life! Let's give her three weeks! Have mercy on her! She's just stupid."**

**Hiei: "Hn. Fine. This once. It's a lost cause anyway. This crap won't get any reviews."**

**Me: "Please guys review!"**

***Both of them*: "Shut your mouth!"**

**Me: "Ooookay! Just don't kill me! I'm far too young for death!" :P **


End file.
